Irony
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Anzu wants to go out with Atemu, but the she doesn't realize is that she's only helping Atemu get closer to someone else! ANZU-BASHING! Don't like yaoi or Anzu bashing, DON'T READ!


YGO – YGO

Yuugi was in the park with his two best friends, Atemu and Jounouchi. They were all playing Frisbee when another one of their friends came up. Her name was Anzu.

"Hey, guys! What's you doing?"

"Playing Frisbee." Atemu said, quite calmly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just walking around with my new _boyfriend_ when I saw you guys here."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Anzu." Jounouchi said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, uh… you don't know him."

"Can we meet him?" Yuugi asked.

"No, you can't." She said, quickly. "He said he had to go home a minute ago."

"Well, I guess you have to go soon too, huh?" Atemu said, and was about to the Frisbee when he felt Anzu grab one of his hands into her's.

"Well, I don't have to go home yet. I could stay here, and hang out with you." She suggested.

"That's a great idea, Anzu! You could play Frisbee with us!" Yuugi said, excitedly. "Do you wanna be on my team?"

"But I wanted to be on Atemu's team."

"But Jounouchi is on Atemu's team. I'm all alone." Yuugi said.

"Yeah, Yuugi could use some backup 'cause he's so short." Atemu said.

"Hey!" Yuugi pouted. "You're short too, you know?!"

"Yes, but I'm still an inch or two taller."

"You'll pay for that!" Yuugi said, and Atemu chuckled.

"Oh? I don't think so, because that was priceless." Atemu said as he started to run away, but Yuugi just chased after him, and tackled him to the ground.

They both laughed as they rolled around on the ground. After a couple minutes, they finally stopped laughing and got up.

"So, what do you say, Anzu? Will you be on my team?" Yuugi asked.

"Sorry. Wish I could stick around, but I have to go home." Anzu said, and then walked away from them.

Atemu and Yuugi just looked at each other and shrugged, but Atemu was a little worried about the way Anzu was treating his hikari.

"Oh Ra! Guys, I've gotta get home if I wanna make it in time for supper! I'll see you guys later!" Jounouchi said as he ran off, waving goodbye.

"…Hey Aibou?" Atemu asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"Has Anzu always treated you that way? I always thought that you and her were the best of friends." Atemu said.

"I know. I did too, but ever since you got your own body, she's been treating me differently. Like I'm not even here."

"Aibou… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? For what? You didn't do anything." Yuugi said.

"Isn't it obvious? She's using you." Atemu said. "So, I'm sorry because if I never came along, you two might still be friends instead of her hurting you like this."

"Are you crazy?" Yuugi asked. "I don't know where I'd be if I never met you." He said. "I'm happy I met you, because if I haven't, I probably would have never…" Yuugi trailed off.

"Never would have… what?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Maybe later, but right now, let's get home. I'm sure grandpa is gonna be wondering where we are." Yuugi said as he took Atemu's hand and they went home.

-- At the Game Shop that night --

Yuugi was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Yuugi." Atemu's voice said from the other side of the door. "May I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Um… sure. Come on in." Yuugi said, so Atemu came into the room, and closed the door behind him. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"About Anzu."

"What about her?"

"Has she been hurting you?"

"Huh?"

"Has she been hurting you?" Atemu repeated.

"Hurting me? Um… you mean by ignoring me?"

"Yes."

"A little."

"Why didn't you tell me she's been hurting you, Yuugi? I would of said something to her and made her stop. I don't like seeing you get hurt. Especially not by someone who's supposed to be a friend."

"I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't believe me."

Atemu gasped. "Yuugi, why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because I thought you liked Anzu." Yuugi said, and there was silence for a minute before Atemu started laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You thought I liked Anzu? No offence, Yuugi, but she's annoying, strange, and just plain stupid."

"Oh, so you noticed too?" Yuugi asked, and they both started laughing. "I really shouldn't be making fun of her because she's my friend."

"Friends don't treat other friends like they're invisible, Yuugi."

"I know."

"Hey… do you want me to stay here for the night."

"Why?"

"In case you wake up and need some comfort."

"Your room is right across the hall. I think that I can walk and get you if I need you." Yuugi said.

"But Aibou… I'd feel more comfortable with knowing that you won't have to go far to get to me if you need me." Atemu said. "Please, hikari… just for tonight, and then tomorrow, I'm gonna teach Anzu a lesson that she won't soon forget."

Yuugi blushed a little. For some reason, just knowing that Atemu would go through anything to save him, made him feel tingly all over. He looked almost like a school girl with a crush with the slight blush staining his cheeks, his hands clasped together in front of him, and him avoiding eye contact with Atemu.

"Aibou? You alright?"

"Huh?" Yuugi asked, being pulled out of his sudden state of a crushing school girl. "Oh… um… yeah, I'm alright."

"So, what do you say? Just for tonight?"

"Well… alright." Yuugi said, and then added, "But promise me that you won't hurt Anzu _too_ bad tomorrow. I mean… just don't like… hit her or anything, alright?"

"Alright, Yuugi, alright." Atemu agreed. "But trust me… I _will_ make her pay for hurting you like this." He said. So they settled into bed and finally fell asleep.

-- The next day after school --

Anzu was at her locker when she noticed a small piece of paper sticking from the side of one of her books. She took the piece of paper and read the note.

This is what it said:

_Anzu,_

_Please meet me out in the courtyard at 3:00. There's something important that I want to talk to you about. I think you'll enjoy this._

_-Atemu_

Anzu squealed with happiness, and then looked at her watch which read 2:55. She quickly finished getting her things into her backpack before taking off for the courtyard.

When she got there, she saw Atemu leaning against a tree and she ran up to him.

"I got your note, Atemu. So come on. What did you want to talk to me about?" Anzu asked as she closed her eyes. She was obviously expecting him to say he loved her, but she didn't end up hearing his voice at all. All she heard was clapping so she opened her eyes to see him clapping, slowly. "What are you clapping for?"

"I'm clapping for you." Atemu said. "For putting on quite a show. You almost had me fooled."

"What?"

"About the way you've been treating my hikari!" Atemu yelled. "I should seriously put you in the shadow realm for doing such a thing! Pretending to be his friend to try and get a date with me?! I've never heard of something so fowl!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Yuugi came up to them.

"Yuugi!" Anzu yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him, tightly. "Atemu's being mean to me! Can you talk to him and try to get him to stop?"

"Sorry, Anzu, but I can't do that." Yuugi said as he pulled her away from him. "He's right. I've put up with a lot of your selfishness and you being mean to me because we're friends, but I've had it! If you're going to be using me all the time, then there's really no point in us being friends, now is there?" He said, and then walked up next to Atemu.

"Well said, Aibou." Atemu said. "Come on. Let's go home."

"But… Atemu…" Anzu said before going up to Atemu and giving him a hug. "I love you."

Atemu sighed and pulled Anzu off of him. "You know, Anzu… there's something I've been wanting to say to you since the day we met. …Goodbye." He said, then turned back around, wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist, and walked off with him.

-- That night --

Yuugi and Atemu were sitting in the livingroom, watching some strange movie on TNT, when Atemu all of a sudden turned the television off.

"Huh? Atemu?" Yuugi asked as he looked at Atemu who had his eyes closed and his head bowed, making his bangs cover his already closed eyes. "What's the matter, Atemu?"

"I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About… about earlier."

"The whole Anzu thing?" Yuugi asked. "What about it?"

"I wanna talk about why I did it."

"Because you didn't like seeing me get hurt by her." Yuugi answered. "I already know the answer so why do you want to talk about it?"

Suddenly, Atemu grabbed Yuugi's hand, finally opened his eyes, and looked deep into Yuugi's beautiful amethyst eyes. "It's not that." He whispered.

Yuugi felt his face heat up as he looked back into Atemu's deep, crimson eyes. He couldn't look away, Atemu's eyes were just that captivating, not to mention just the way Atemu was looking at him. _'What's going on?'_ He thought. _'He's never looked at me this way before.'_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!" Yuugi said as he pulled away. _'He just looked like he was leaning towards me. Was he… about to kiss me?'_

"Yuugi… what's wrong?"

"You're acting weird. You've never looked at me that way before."

"I get it." Atemu said. "I'm sorry. I was making you uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"It's just that… the way you were looking at me… and the way you were leaning in closer to me. Looking like you wanted to…" Yuugi trailed off when Atemu cupped his chin and made Yuugi look at him.

"Looking like I wanted to do _this_?" Atemu asked before leaning down and capturing Yuugi's lips in a passionate kiss.

Yuugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He had never been kissed like this before, and just knowing that Atemu was the one giving him his first real kiss, made his heart swell with happiness. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, but still let Atemu have control of the kiss, knowing that Atemu was more experienced with this kind of thing.

When Atemu felt Yuugi kiss back, he moaned lightly and pushed Yuugi onto the couch, then climbed on top of him. They continued to kiss each other until they were in need of air so they broke away and panted. "Yuugi…" Atemu whispered. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable by doing that?"

"No." Yuugi whispered. "At first… a little bit, but I liked it… a _lot_."

Atemu chuckled. "Well, if you liked it so much then may I do it again?"

"Sure." Yuugi replied with a little giggle.

Atemu smiled before leaning down and kissing Yuugi again. This time it was a little less chaste and a little more passionate. Atemu gently guided his tongue across Yuugi's lips, silently asking for an entrance, and Yuugi gave it to him without hesitation. Atemu quickly took advantage of this by plummeting his tongue into Yuugi's mouth and quickly mapped out the wet cavern.

Yuugi broke the kiss a minute later with a gasp. "Wow!" Yuugi whispered. "That was incredible!"

Atemu chuckled. "_You_ are incredible, my little Yuugi-koi." He whispered as he lightly nuzzled his nose into Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi blushed. "So… are we a couple now?"

"That depends on you." Atemu said as he lifted himself up with his arms so he could look into Yuugi's eyes. "If you want to be, then I'll have no trouble agreeing to it, but if you don't want to, then you don't have to."

Yuugi was silent for a minute while thinking. _'Should I? I know I _want_ to, but… relationships can get so complicated, but then…'_ His thoughts trailed as he looked into Atemu's eyes again. "Yes. Yes, I want to. I love you, Atemu." Yuugi whispered as he hugged him.

"I love you too, Yuugi." Atemu whispered as he hugged Yuugi back. He then saw Yuugi yawn, cutely, and he smiled. "Aw, are you tired? Here… I'll take you to bed." Atemu said as he got up and picked up Yuugi in his arms, bridal style, and Yuugi sighed contently as he was carried to his room.

When they got to his room, Atemu closed the door, brought Yuugi over to the bed, and then placed him on the bed, carefully. "Sweet dreams, my love." He whispered and kissed Yuugi's forehead.

"Atemu… could you just… stay here with me?" Yuugi whispered. "I might need some comfort." He said.

Atemu chuckled and crawled into bed next to Yuugi. "Alright, Yuugi. I will. I'll stay."

"Thank you, Atemu… for everything."

"Don't mention it, Aibou. I'd do anything for you." Atemu said, and then pulled Yuugi a little closer. "Good night, Yuugi."

"Good night… koi." Yuugi whispered, and they both smiled before falling asleep in each other's arms.

YGO – YGO

What did ya'll think? Did you like it? I gotta know! I gotta know!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
